<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnip by mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857022">Catnip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole'>mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文搬运</p><p>猫猫kk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catnip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>猫咪舔舔他的背，倒刺弄得全身一抖，那真麻，又疼，Keith不知道该什么时候伸出舌、什么时候收回爪，月牙般的软骨在腰侧挠一下，他的内壁就难耐地收缩一次，叫人难为情的、贪婪的小口。利齿尖如匕首，专为撕扯血和肉，现在带了点挑衅意味、划过肩膀和后颈，他抬起头想躲避，只发出柔软呻吟声——那儿太脆弱，被人掌握像献上自己动脉与心脏。男孩儿何尝不知道呢。阴茎还沉在他的屁股里头，牙齿往汗湿的皮肤下陷，又突然松了口，用舌尖最柔软的部分舔舐，故意让他抽紧了呼吸，留下粉红色小小牙印。</p><p>Keith的尾巴在床铺上不时抽打着，兴奋时他就这样，脸上现不出来，尾巴不会骗人。Shiro的两只手腕都被钳在后面，仅用膝盖支撑着，让Keith从后面操自己，对方的手给了一点助力，但那只是为了让他知道何时才能坠落，“你好热，”后面滚烫的吐气落上他的耳郭，利齿衔住耳垂，湿润地舔吻那小片光洁皮肤，“这么热——是不是光被我操你就能射出来？”</p><p>倒刺是个问题，这么多次过后Shiro仍然会痛，但Keith又该死的大，在他恳求连连时磨碾甜蜜的内壁、将他一波一波送上高潮，有时那细小的软骨随着动作进入内里，仿佛被什么异常的事物侵犯，让他痉挛着哭出泪水，不要，别这么对我，我受不了的，你会干死我——随之而来的快感是一种仁慈，被爱意与亲吻漂亮包装的折磨。Keith用另只手臂环过腰线，一根手指上钝钝的指甲划过乳头，他惊叫着挺起腰，几乎射精，又被叫停边缘，肿胀发红的性器打在小腹上，前头和后头都渴求地流水。他的猫儿全部挺进去，不留一点喘息的时间，额头蹭着他后脑汗津津的短发，他知道对方这时候一定闭着眼睛、嘴巴微张，犬齿的尖部在脆弱的皮肤不断刮蹭，但就是不咬下去。</p><p>咬下去，他渴望地想，我就是你的。</p><p>大腿突然被一个毛茸茸物事缠住，毛尖粗硬的触感弄得双腿一阵发颤，别太靠近里面呀，他被弄得太过火，一点刺激都能在眼前炸出白花。Keith咬住他的脖子，让他不要动，哪儿也去不了，尾巴却不听话，一挺一挺碰着大腿内侧，尾尖的绒毛卷过阴茎，Shiro喉咙里随之溢出酸软呻吟，而后，那玩意儿就那么从他两腿间伸过去，磨蹭会阴最私密的软肉，他张开嘴呜咽着喘出一声，精液喷在自己胸口上，高潮却像没个尽头，等Keith射满他后穴时他的阴茎仍旧半勃，甚至没注意对方是何时松开牙齿。此时Keith仍从后面搂着他，红嫩舌尖一点点舐过新添的伤口，痛感像雷声过后紫色的电光般涌上来。</p><p>他闭了闭眼，想找到对方的手，却听见一个奇怪声音，像极茸茸毛皮、在胸口滚动。</p><p>Shiro侧过头去。</p><p>“你是在呼噜吗？”</p><p>细密的吻（毛发梳理？）停下了。Keith似乎有点惊恐：“呃，没有？”</p><p>“你在呼噜。”Shiro惊讶地说。这不是没有发生过，但在他们做爱以后还是……</p><p>啪嗒啪嗒，尾巴又不安地拍打床垫，Keith不敢看他，又偷偷抬起眼皮：“咬你的那下……还痛吗？”Shiro摸了摸那里，没出多少血，何况Keith舔得认真。他叹了口气，搂住对方垮进柔软床铺，记得，永远让猫咪趴在自己上方。“亲我一下。”他要求。对方看了看他，过来给他一个绵长、情色的湿吻。</p><p>分开时Keith的嘴唇肿了而他的舌头感觉像被灼伤了一样。柔软的爪子搁在胸口，指甲轻轻抓挠他的心脏。Shiro合上眼睛，满意地听到呼噜声再度在他们相贴的皮肤后响起，像一个小小蜂蜜罐儿，而Keith转过脑袋，努力地清理起他肩膀的伤口来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>